Spring Cleaning and Cherry Pie
by finem
Summary: [RSR][Oneshot] In which Sora is devious and Riku is distracted. Cleaning ensues, pie is consumed, and hormones rage. Enjoy.


**Standard Disclaimer:** Not mine, no sue

**Notes:** I have no clue where this came from, but it assaulted me and so I wrote it. Cleaning ensues, pie is consumed, and hormones rage. Please enjoy.

Spring Cleaning and Cherry Pie

_I should have known this was a bad idea…_

Riku sat starting at his computer, a blank word document open and waiting to be filled. At this rate he was never going to get any work done…

It was Spring Break and he and Sora had both decided to stay on campus to do some much needed catching up on school and sleep and life in general. Riku had made the mistake of signing up for far too many units and he was steadily falling behind in everything. He had been looking forward to a restful week of getting ahead in his classes, hanging out with friends and being generally productive. Unfortunately, earlier that year, he had also made the mistake of agreeing to room with Sora, and at the moment, his best-friend turned roommate was making as mess of his plans in the form of some rather impromptu Spring Cleaning.

Sora was currently flat on his stomach, reaching under his bed to collect the papers that had accumulated underneath somehow. Every few minutes he would let out a slight grunt of effort as he tried to pull himself deeper into the tight space between the floor and the bed-frame. He was still clad only in his sleepwear, a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt that was in the process of riding up as he moved back and forth against the carpet of their room. He let out another grunt as he stretched a little further, shirt rolling up just a little more revealing smooth, golden skin just waiting to be explored. There were several small, brown moles dotting his skin drawing Riku's attention, and as his eyes traveled over the moving contours of Sora's back, he couldn't help but notice that Sora's boxers too were beginning to slip enticingly down his hips…

Riku forcibly tore his eyes away from the scene, pulse pounding as he tried to banish the images that were filtering though his mind. He was determined to get at least a basic outline done for his Sociology paper, and he would not let a little thing like Spring Cleaning distract him from the mountains of work he had to do He would not think about lying beside Sora and running his hands over that warm skin. He would not think about assisting those boxers down his hips, or tickling the slight pudge at his sides, or planting small kisses over each of the small moles revealed on his back…no…sociology was the order of the day…

The document remained blank.

It really had been stupid of Riku to think that he'd be able to keep a leash on his emotions when he had been lusting after his best friend for years now. He had thought that things would be fine as long as they could stay friends and spend time together. He figured that the feelings would fade over time…that he was just being a slave to hormones and that a year apart would change everything, wild college life and everything. That hadn't been the case. When Sora had gotten into Destiny Pacific U. the previous spring and asked if Riku would be his roommate so that he wouldn't get stuck with some random freak, Riku had been psyched about it. He had imagined old times when they would have sleepovers and goof off all night, but now there would be no parents to yell at them for being too noisy or telling them to go to bed.

It was supposed to be perfect.

Sora and Riku hadn't done a great job of keeping in touch after Riku had left their smaller Island for the large Island where DPU was located, and Riku was sure that the time apart would have changed things between them enough that his feelings would not be a problem. After the first ten minutes of Check-in at the school, Riku knew that he had been wrong and that it was going to be a very, very long year.

Sora let out a little moan as he wiggled ever more under the bed and Riku clenched his teeth against a hiss of breath squeezing his eyes shut tightly. Stupid hormones! There was absolutely nothing sexy about digging papers from under a bed, but his mind kept putting other meanings to the sounds coming from his friend and it was becoming harder and harder…to concentrate.

He looked down at the sound of shuffling papers and watched in enthralled horror as Sora squirmed his way from under his bed, butt in the air wiggling as he backed up on elbows and knees. He let out a grunt that was entirely too wanton to have anything to do with cleaning, and Riku turned away, viciously attacking his keyboard as a shot of undiluted desire coursed down his chest, swirling in his gut for a moment before settling between his legs.

"Dude, I don't even remember getting half of this stuff," Sora sighed, collecting the papers and shuffling through them for a moment before depositing them into their blue recycling bin. He stood and stretched, joints popping as he raised his arms above his head. Riku pretended not to notice the soft curve of his tummy…the line of his hip bones…the hint of a trail of hair leading down to a place that Riku most definitely was _not_ thinking about…or the sounds Sora would make if Riku were to slip a hand beyond the hem of those slipping boxers and wrap his fingers around—

"Hey Riku will you give me a hand me with this?" It took Riku a moment to realize the words had actually been spoken and were not a part of his reverie. He'd been so distracted (by his outline of course) that Riku hadn't noticed that Sora had grabbed a crate of miscellaneous items and was now lifting it above his head trying to shove it up to one of the high shelves they were provided as storage space. His shirt was riding up again, revealing enticing flashes of skin and Riku could only swallow thickly as another wave of heat coursed through his body. To help Sora with the crate Riku would have to come practically flush up against Sora's back. There was no way he'd be able to get that close to Sora in his current state without certain things becoming very obvious...and Riku had no idea how well his control would hold up with the object of his desire so near…

"You look like you've got it covered." Riku managed in something close to a normal voice. With the heat and pressure becoming increasingly more insistent between his legs he was going to have to vacate the room soon if things continued as they were.

"No really," Sora said, stretching on his toes as far as he could, wiggling his hips in an attempt to reach a little more, "I'm too short, this is gonna fall on my head in a second so get over here."

Entranced by the movements of those tempting hips, Riku found himself at Sora's side, placing a hand to halt their torturous motions and reaching up with his other hand to offer the final nudge needed to get the crate properly in place. He made sure to keep a careful distance between them so as not to reveal the raging 'distraction' in his pants, but just as he was preparing to turn away, Sora dropped from his toes landing slightly on Riku's foot and fully rubbing his rear against Riku's crotch.

He bit back a moan, hissing instead as shots of stabbing sensation coursed through his nerves. Squeezing his eyes shut, Riku did everything in his power to restrain himself, horrified that he had been discovered, wondering at how Sora would react because there was no way he could have missed the hard bulge in his pants. All of this however was but a vague notion floating in the vastness of his mind as all Riku could really focus on at the moment was how he wanted to do nothing more than spin Sora around, crush their hips together and tumble them onto Sora's now pristinely made bed. Riku wasn't quite as successful in holding back the frustrated moan that thought elicited.

"Oh, sorry, did I step on your foot?" Riku's eyes snapped open, gazing down with slightly hazy vision at the sheepish look Sora was giving him. Could he possible really be that oblivious? Riku thought he saw a hint of mischief flash in those too blue eyes, but it was gone before it was even there and he wasn't in a state to be thinking straight to begin with, so he immediately forgot about it, opting instead to go back to his Sociology paper.

"Yes, you did," he grunted in reply. "You're heavier than you look." He turned away quickly, acting as though the nonexistent injury was responsible for his odd gait. With a steadying breath, he plopped back down in front of his computer to review what he'd already written only to find a jumbled mess of letters with the occasional expletive recognizable within. Glaring at the screen, he selected all and hit delete. This was ridiculous. How was he supposed to get any of this done with his walking wet dream oh so casually flaunting all of his attributes bare meters behind him? If Sora didn't finish cleaning soon he was going to go insane.

"Done!" Sora crowed triumphantly. "You're sides still a mess, but my side finally looks habitable again." Riku sighed in relief or disappointment and thought that maybe he could calm down a bit now and really get to work on his paper. Taking a deep breath, he willed his pulse to return to normal again and set his attention back to his blank word document. He was just beginning to consider workable examples of gemeinschaft and gesellschaft relationships when he heard the crackle of an opening package and the scent of something sweet filled the air. Sora was suddenly at his side leaning against him and his chair, the scent and heat of his body enveloping Riku, and Riku's fingers jerked haltingly across the keyboard as heat once again shot achingly southward.

"Want some?" Sora asked innocently, offhand, and Riku looked up to see a small piece of packaged cherry pie hovering before his face. Riku averted his eyes, biting his lip. Cherry pie…it was one of Sora's favorite snacks and had climbed high on the list of Riku's favorite things as well since there were few things he enjoyed more than watching Sora eat one of the things. Now was definitely not a good time for cherry pie to come into the equation, but Riku was weak. How could he deny himself such a treat? He'd just excuse himself quickly afterwards…

"No…" he murmured, eyes flashing from his screen to Sora as discreetly as he could manage. "I'm typing, that stuff gets all over the place. It's all yours." Riku swallowed again, trying to control his breathing. He watched in anticipation knowing what was coming next, and clenched his jaw willing himself to show a little more control. Sora didn't disappoint.

He gave a little shrug and raised the small morsel to his own lips, slipping it into his mouth along with the two fingers that had been holding it. Riku watched transfixed as his pink, adroit tongue lapped up the sticky cherry sauce from his fingers, circling each digit with practiced ease. His lips closed over his fingers sucking the sweetness from their tips before removing them from his mouth with a wet release of suction. Riku thought he was going to explode…

It wasn't until he heard Sora's small surprised yelp and felt the heat of another body against his thigh that Riku realized that he had not done a very good job of maintaining control of himself. Sora was now half sitting half laying against Riku, the hand not holding the rest of the cherry pie braced against Riku's shoulder for support.

"If you changed you mind about the pie, you could have just said so," Sora told him, and there was no mistaking the devious tone of his voice. Realization dawned on the small part of Riku's brain that was still functioning and his eyes widened in shock.

"You've been doing this on purpose," he said trying to figure out exactly how he felt about this discovery. On the one hand, it meant that Sora had to be interested in him too. On the other, it meant… "You've just been teasing me all this time!" Sora gave a cocky smirk and a peck to the tip of Riku's nose.

"I figured one of us had to do something to move this relationship along," he said. "It's not like you were doing that great a job of hiding how you really felt." He gave a pointed grind down into Riku's lap with this and Riku responded with a moan and attacked Sora's mouth in a vicious kiss. The other boy tasted of cherry syrup and sugar and mouth/Sora/heat and Riku couldn't get enough. He barely noticed as Sora shifted to fully straddle his hips, his own enjoyment making itself evident through the thin fabric of his boxers as he returned the heated kiss.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that," Riku gasped when they finally broke apart. Sora just chuckled and nudged a little further forward creating another wave of sweet friction. Riku groaned loudly, holding tightly to Sora's hips and kneading the flesh under his fingers. Sora gave a little gasp and smiled down at him.

"You made me drop my pie," he mock pouted, "now I have to clean again." Riku grinned a little lecherously and he pulled at Sora's hips.

"I think I can deal with that," he said nibbling at the neck that was arched in front of him. Sora offered a soft moan at the contact and laughed a little.

"This place is going to end up a filthy mess if this is how you respond to me cleaning," he offered in a husky tone.

"Mmmm…" Riku responded, rocking slightly upward and stealing another taste of cherry sweet lips. "I think I like it when you talk dirty."

Riku never did get his outline done.

-:- -:- -:-

**A/N:**

:giggle giggle: I wish I could say that this entire story was spawned for the sake of that last line of dialogue…but alas…it is not true. This was born of boredom and memories. I chuckle because the first draft of this story was written while I was on the job. Hey I had nothing else to do, so why not, right? Anyway, if you found this remotely adorable, I hope you'll **review**. This is the first pointless slash pairing thing that I've ever written and it was kinda awesome-fun! Closest thing to sexual content I've ever written too so…hmm…interesting. Anyhoo…I'll get back to working on my other stories now. :smile:

Please **Review** because they are a writer's life's breath. Thanks a bajillion!


End file.
